


Scary Christmas

by Switzerwriter



Category: -/-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switzerwriter/pseuds/Switzerwriter
Summary: A story I wrote because I was bored, about monster... Original isn't it ? (it's irony)





	Scary Christmas

If you look through the windows you would see beautiful Christmas trees, the overall decorations of the houses and trees were fantabulous. As the tradition wants the predominant colors were green, red and gold.  
Everything was how it should be. Everyone was happy, every human being gave and received something, this is the image everyone wants to have of this day.

The last persons who worked are going home.  
Like this young woman, who seemed didn’t had a plan where she was going. She had a hard time walking, one of her leg didn’t want to move. She was ignored by the others.  
Her clothes were scratched, ripped and dirty, they were old.  
If you looked more precisely you would discover she hadn’t washed her for months. Her teeth were in a disastrous state.  
She had scars everywhere, her mouth was extended on one side with an enormous hole, you could see her teeth very easily.  
Even if she was like that since more than half a year, it did seem to her like an eternity.  
She wasn’t dumb, even as a creature like that. She was the one who created that, it was a big discovery, she was the most intelligent woman in the research faculty where she worked.  
It was now closed, every one was dead, beside her, even if she was for a moment.  
The research became more and more dangerous, and after some incidents the military decided to kill everybody.  
They didn’t succeed, the last human could flee but later died anyway. But who could have known that like everybody else there, she would transform in this abomination.  
She wasn’t in the faculty when the samples exploded, and infected everybody. Since then they search who could have made them explode, it was obvious it wasn’t an error but intended, but the culprit was unknown and will always be.  
She is the only one of the creatures to survive.  
Unlike the other she knew exactly what she was doing, and had to do. She could explain how the infection work, without having to look at her paperwork. She though she had done what would eradicate humanity. The fluid she had invented had human intelligence.  
She made the fluid dependent on human brains. Once the fluid enters the body it would go t to the stomach and brain, also to the other parts of the possessed body but predominantly in these two. After being there the fluid would send signals to eat others brain, because the fluid couldn’t just go and chase humans, it was photosensitive. But the body of their possession weren’t.  
If the human would resist it, the fluid would slowly eat the brain, provoking unbearable pain.  
But if his victim resist also the pain, the fluid takes control of the body, removing every form of intelligence.  
After this it becomes the most pure form of this creature. The fluid was named “The Eater”, and some used this name for the possessed humans too. Officially the number was reduced to zero, but there were more, beside the one in the woman.

Since very young she was fascinated by the creatures everyone saw on TV, those who killed humans and with that made them one of the creature.  
She had once the ambition to make them real, and sometimes after she gave up because it wasn’t possible for her. Ironically, she created “The Eater” without knowing it.  
“The Proto-Eater” was the most dangerous, but the only one who could differentiate between “Mother” how he called the woman, and the other Human who he called “Anti-Mother”.  
He was indestructible, and the father of the other Eaters, not that the gender matters because they are like snails, they choose what gender they are, and can change if they want to.  
Her name was long forgotten in this world, last time it was mentioned in news was when she, at the age of 24, released a book about animals who are immortal and how to reproduce this results in humans. It was a big success, but also the reason why scientist didn’t want anything to do with her, it was a book who was highly unprofessional.


End file.
